


The Depth of Florges’s Love

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anthro Florges, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Power Kink, Tit Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Florges has tried seducing her trainer a number of times, each one meeting with failure. Her trainer is doting and gentle with her, but it simply isn’t enough. The frustrated pokemon finally decides to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Florges (Pokemon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Depth of Florges’s Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> What I imagine the requestor was going for with how a slightly  [ Anthro Florges ](https://agn.ph/gallery/post/show/133733/) looks for anyone who needs it.

Florges had seen it happen a number of times. Her trainer coming home after a long day, looking exhausted and like his soul had been sucked completely out of him. It broke her heart. After all, she wanted nothing more desperately than to cheer him up in any possible way that she could. Florges quickly moved over to her trainer, who though taller than her, she was still able to wrap her thin arms around to embrace. 

“Hey, Florges,” she heard him say, patting her head gently, before pulling away from her once again. Florges arms held up around the empty space he left behind, arms still feeling the ghost of his warmth. She followed him around quietly, pressing up against him at every opportunity. He laughed softly, but continued to push away her affections as he moved about the apartment. Florges was on a mission though. Her trainer’s mood was improving, but it still wasn’t enough for her. She wanted him to be like he had been when they had first met, relaxed and full of easy smiles. Not the tired man she was sure he was slowly becoming, almost drifting further and further away from her own reach. 

Florges watched as he slumped down onto the couch quietly, and she slowly moved towards him, heat trembling through her as she gazed at him. She had known her trainer since she was a Floette, and he was much smaller. She missed it sometimes, when it was just him and her trying to conquer the world together, but their lives now were much more comfortable. Her trainer had turned the balcony into a beautiful garden of flowers for her to care for and protect. She spent her alone time with those flowers often, thinking of him while her heart swelled with joy that he might be doing the same. 

Florges set herself in her trainer’s lap gently with a small, coy smile on her face and a flutter of her lashes when he glanced over at her. He smiled slightly at her, chuckling again and running a hand over her flopped ears, rubbing his thumb over it in a way that made Florges feel heat gathering up in her belly. Her small lips fell open in a delicate, pleased noise. 

When Florges was with her trainer like this, she was simply her happiest. She wanted to spend her every waking moment at his side. She looked at his handsome, soft features. Appreciating how his childish features had lingered in some places. She touched her hands to either side of his shadowed chin, purring and touching their cheeks together. Florges heart was racing in her chest, just from this little bit of affection. A simple cuddle session like this, so close to springtime, was enough to drive her absolutely wild with passion. 

Florges lifted her trainer’s hand with one of her leaves gently, pushing it up the side of her green stem gently. The heat of his hand burned in her, making her tremble with anticipation. She couldn’t believe how much she wanted her trainer to do more than just hold her right then. His idle thumb on her ear sent shocks through her starved body. She continued to lead his hand up to her smooth hip, just below her black, sepal leaves that covered her soft, white breasts. Her trainer was barely paying attention to what she was doing with his hands, which only served to frustrate her more. 

With one hand, she pushed the leaves down exposing the soft, white mounds. Her leaf pushed his hand up over her left one, and she trembled with a soft moan at just him touching her there. Florges gasped when he idly squeezed it gently in her hand, heat running straight down her stem to her now dripping pussy. She could barely hold back her soft, bell-like voice when his thumb grazed her sensitive nipple. Her eyes met her trainer’s for a moment, and next thing she knew, he was pulling her sepal leaves back over her aching breasts. Florges protested loudly as he covered her back up.

“That seems to be happening a lot lately, Florges,” her trainer chuckled softly, “You could get cold leaving yourself exposed like that.” Florges whined loudly, feeling like she was almost being made fun of by him. She leaned back toward him seriously, enjoying the warm feeling of his large hands on her thin waist, pressing her chest against his face in a hug, and resting her soft mane against the top of his head. 

Her trainer was laughing again, “Florges, stop. I’m fine,” he assured her, while pushing her back away. Florges smiled when she noticed how pink his cheeks were now. She wasn’t going to back down now that she was getting some sort of response from him. Florges wiggled against him, using the angle of his chin to push down the black sepal leaves over her breasts and pressing his face between them again. She made sure he knew they were completely exposed again before she did. She guided one of his hands off of her waist towards her wet heat with a gentle leaf. 

His fingers came in contact with her wet entrance, and she shook with a light keen at the barest touch. She was sure she was being so completely transparent and obvious with what she wanted now. There was no way her trainer could be confusing it for just playful behavior. His hand rubbed over her slit gently, sending shocks of pleasure up her body. Florges trembled against her trainer, desperation flooding her. 

Florges quivered as his finger to idly trace against her entrance. Her trainer gazing up at her now, at a loss for words beneath the demanding pokemon. She pressed her nipple against his warm, plush lips. Waves of complete desperation were taking over her every thought now as his wet tongue made contact with her erect bud. Her trainer watched Florges’s expression carefully as he swirled his tongue around the sweet nipple, his hand on her waist tightening as his pants began to tent between them. 

Florges was so pleased when she laid eyes upon it. Finally, _finally_! She had gotten him interested in her. She grasped desperately at his pants, the button flying off of them when she pulled them open and forced the zipper down with her excited movement. Her trainer chuckled gently at her, rubbing her sensitive breasts in his hands. He almost seemed fixated on them. Considering his eyes had never particularly lingered on Florges like she had often wanted them to, she was very pleased to find that she just hadn’t flipped his little switch yet.

Her thin, white fingers ran up the side of his hot, soft cock, and the tip of it dripped in anticipation for her. Florges licked her lips in excitement, looking up at her trainer’s flushed, unfocused expression. He was like putty in her hands, and she couldn’t be more pleased. She was more than willing to take charge for her hesitant, inexperienced trainer. She shifted herself onto the floor between his open legs, her breasts resting against his inner thighs. She looked up at him with a coy, confident smile. She used her hands to push her tits around his fat cock, and her trainer released a shuddered breath at the sight.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Florges,” he groaned with a pleased tone for her. Florges grinned at him, tilting her head down to take his delicious, formidable tip into her small, wet mouth. His fingers against her head, around her long ears, holding her in place as low, pleased groans fell from his pink lips. She bobbed her head slowly, swirling her warm tongue around his tip in a way that made his voice hitch. Florges loved every noise he was making for her. He sounded so cute, so intoxicated by her. 

What she hadn’t noticed was that she had accidentally paralyzed her precious trainer in her excitement. He wasn’t completely unable to move, but he had been slowed down considerably, allowing her to take complete advantage of his vulnerability and entice him into this very moment that they were having. Instead, Florges was focusing on how much control over the situation she was having and was completely exhilarated by how pliant her trainer was for her. She loved his shaking breaths as his cock grew in her mouth. She could tell how close he was getting now, and just wanted to tease and draw it out for him. 

Florges popped off his cock, kissing the tip joyfully and gazing at her trainer lovingly. He looked back at her, slack jawed. His pupils were blown wide with ecstasy, and Florges would never grow tired of the relaxed look on his face. He groaned softly, hips shifting beneath her and his hands pushing her back toward his dripping, desperate erection. She ran her tongue over it in a teasingly, seductive manner while watching how he gasped and trembled for her. 

As he grew more impatient for her, Florges finally decided to take him back into her mouth, sucking and pleasuring his wonderful cock. He released into her with a gravelly moan that made her heart beat loud in her ears. His cum filled her mouth, and she happily drank down his bitter seed, not letting a drop of it get away from her. Florges took a moment to take in the sight of her trainer completely undone, just for her. It was such an incredible sight, and she couldn’t wait to have his cock in her.

Florges drew her blissed out trainer in for sloppy, wet kisses, purring happily against his lips and slowly working his mouth open with her soft tongue. She pushed into his mouth, teasing and sucking his tongue until his cock was standing proud between them once again. She rubbed her wet entrance against it joyfully, gasping at the friction. She was already so frantic to have him inside her, but she needed to draw it out, make sure he didn’t cum too soon. Florges slowly led him back to his bedroom.

Once he was naked and lying back on the sheets for her, she climbed up on top him with a bright grin on her face. Florges had thought about this moment a number of times. She almost wanted to savor it. Her trainer's flushed cheeks, his innocent eyes not knowing what she might do next. She loved all of it. He looked so young and vulnerable again beneath her. 

Florges slowly rubbed her wetness against his soft heat, drawing moans from both of their lips and teasing to what was to come. She leaned heavily over him, her arms shaking beneath her body weight as she held herself up just out of reach of his desperately thrusting cock. Each slight brush of contact between them sent shudders down her back. 

Her trainer reached up, taking her large breasts in his hands once again and teasing the pert, dull green nipples. Florges gasped, sliding slightly, and the tip of his cock was suddenly pushed inside of her tight, under-prepared folds. Her eyes opened wide, petals falling around the two of them from how quickly her head arched upwards in response to the connection. Florges walls tightened around his thick, heavy cock. He felt just so amazing, so right inside of her. She almost couldn't take it. 

He pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace, as if trying to give Florges time to adjust to how mind-numbingly well his cock was stretching her, but no amount of time could prepare her for the utterly time-stopping sensation. Florges had to be losing her mind. Her hips trembled as she slowly lowered herself completely on him, her lips open and trembling around heady sobs. Her eyes were completely unfocused, and she thought for sure that she would never be able to get over the feeling of her trainer's perfect cock.

Florges pushed herself up and down on his cock, tears running down her face as she made desperate, needy noises just for him. She was completely falling apart with the pleasure he was giving her. Her breasts pressed against his face as she struggled to keep holding herself up on top of him. Her trainer took one of her cute nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking it in ways that made Florges see stars. She was getting so close now, and she was completely losing it. Her hips thrust against her trainer's cock so desperately. One of his hands found her hip, helping her move up on him a bit better. 

Drool rolled down Florges's chin as she desperately moaned for him. Her mind felt completely scrambled. It felt so overwhelmingly good. It was nothing like she had imagined it to be, her trainer was better. Florges came around him with a loud help, her walls tightening and pulsing around his cock, and bringing him to his own cum. The white hot liquid filled Florges tingling body, and she trembled with a soft cry. She felt so good she could barely lift a muscle. Slowly, Florges managed to pull herself off of his cock, and curl into her trainer's warm chest happily. 

They slept for a little while, but Florges soon woke again and impatient for more. She slid beneath the sheets, finding her sleeping trainer's semi-hard cock and stroking it encouragingly until it was standing tall again for her. She then took it into her wet mouth excitedly and began to suck. Her trainer shifted and moaned beneath her, eventually stirring and grasping her face in his hot hands.

"Flor-Florges?" he said in a groggy voice. Florges continued to suck his delicious cock, bobbing her head up and down it dutifully and gaining her more of her trainer's weak, desperate moans. She didn't think she could ever grow tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
